XV: The Master Plan
Xena We spent the next few days planning a defense strategy against the Zoni. We figured that since D.C. was right on the East Coast, they might try a naval assault instead of a land assault. We had a surprisingly high number of soldiers on the ground. Even the Zoni would have some trouble breaking through us here. “We have every major access point to the city covered, including strategic warp gate landing spots,” Orion said confidently. “When those Zoni bastards arrived, they won’t know what hit them.” Amber wasn’t impressed. “That’s the same thing the Liberation Front thought in Paris, and look how they turned out. We can’t underestimate the Zoni.” “I agree,” Drake said. “If we’re going to make an effective defense against them, then we need to think like they do.” “That’s the problem. We can’t think like they do,” Marc hissed. “Shut up,” Drake retorted. I thought for a while. “Well, to be honest guys, I think the most important thing we have to do is get my powers back on somehow. I can still feel the potential energy within me, but I can’t reach it.” “Amber, why don’t you try healing her?” Drake asked. Amber shook her head. “I tried to do that in the past. It didn’t work.” “Crap,” Drake lamented “Hey Drake, you mentioned that you thought the problem was mental. Maybe you can help me,” I said. He looked puzzled. “But, how can I? I don’t have a backstage pass to your brain.” I laughed. “I know, but my mind feels clear whenever I’m with you, so maybe you’re the key to me getting my powers back.” Marc and Amber looked at each other. Then they looked at Drake and me. “Well Xena, I don’t know if I’m the key to your powers, but I’ll help anyway I can,” Drake said. Orion pretended to throw up. “I’m going to check on our soldiers. Romance makes me sick.” Drake turned red as a tomato, but he still smiled at me. “I’m going to help Orion with the other soldiers,” Marc said awkwardly. He quickly ran off. That left Amber, Drake, and I. I could feel the tension immediately. “So Drake, you must think you’re really special now, don’t you?” Amber said bluntly. “Not really. Xena wants me to help her, and I will try my best to do so. That’s what friends do,” he replied. “Hey, I really don’t want you two to get into another fight. Can both of you just drop it now?” I asked. Amber approached me. “Xena, don’t you get it? Have you been blind this whole time? Drake is trying to steal you from me!” “Amber, what the hell? What kind of ridiculous idea is that? Drake couldn’t steal me from you even if he wanted to. You and I are just friends,” I replied sternly. “We’re . . . not?” Amber asked sadly. I felt a major stinging sensation in my heart. Amber did have feelings for me after all, and I was completely oblivious to it for a decade. I didn’t know what to say. Her poor heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do to stop it. “Uh, no. I value our friendship greatly, but I’m not in love with you. I never have been. I’m sorry,” I said. Amber started crying uncontrollably, and she ran away. “Amber wait, don’t leave!” I yelled. I tried to chase after her, but Drake gently stopped me. “It’s no use Xena. She needs to figure this out on her own,” Drake sighed. “I didn’t know she felt that way, but that does explain why she was always so protective of me,” I lamented. A single tear fell from my eye. Drake wiped it off. “Hey, everything’s going to be alright. She’ll be fine. Amber’s a tough girl,” Drake reassured. “Let’s focus on getting your powers working again. Then we can worry about her later.” “Okay, if you say so,” I whispered. Drake and I found another quiet place near the Potomac River. There, we began my rehabilitation. “Okay, now focus on your energy,” Drake said. “Picture it flowing through you, freely.” I closed my eyes, and I tried my hardest to think of my electrical energy flowing through my nerves and blood vessels. But, it was no use. Nothing was changing inside my body. “Drake, nothing’s happening. I don’t feel any different,” I lamented. “I don’t want to hear excuses from you Xena. You can do this,” Drake said firmly. “No, I can’t. I can’t do this Drake. My powers, they’re gone for good and we both know that,” I said with a shaky voice. Drake’s expression changed. “No. Don’t you dare give up.” “I’m sorry.” I fell to my knees, and I started sobbing. I was letting the world down again. I was failing my friends, some of whom gave their lives for me. I was allowing the Zoni to conquer entire countries. The Avatar program was better off without using me as its vessel. Drake tried to comfort me, but I didn’t want him to have to see me like this. I turned away from him. To my surprise, he turned me around, and he looked me right in the eyes. I tried to look away, but, something about his expression glued me to his face. It had to be his eyes. I had never seen them shine like that before. Such a lovely shade of blue they were. “Xena, I’m sorry. You’re probably dealing with so much right now,” he whispered. “But I want you to know that no matter what happens, I’ll be right here for you. Always.” My eyes lightened up as he brought his face against mine. His lips felt so soft, and I welcomed his embrace. I had no idea if we were going to survive long enough to be together, but at least I had this moment with him. I closed my eyes, and I kissed him back. I felt such a rush of passion and energy. Then, I realized that the energy I was feeling felt very familiar, and we stopped. “Xena, your hair and eyes are blue again,” he said happily. I held my hair, and he was right. My powers had returned at last. Was emotion blocking them all along? Whatever the reason, I was glad to be back to my old self. “Drake, thank you so much! I couldn’t have recovered without you,” I said. “It’s the least I could do for my girlfriend,” he said. I smirked at him, and we kissed again. Mizo I sat in my private quarters, awaiting news on our next target. We had plenty of soldiers in our naval fleet, and we were well on our way across the Atlantic, but I felt that we planned poorly. Regardless, our fleet was made of the finest Zoni warriors. If the citizens of the United States weren’t going to join us peacefully, then we would take it by force. Lioz approached from behind. “Mizo, sir, I’m afraid I have some bad news. The Avatar and her friends have set up a very strong resistance in D.C. They have received aid from the local rebel groups,” he said with regret. I slammed my fist on the table. “Son of a bitch! I thought you said that the citizens of America hated the Avatar.” “My original information said so, but apparently their opinions have changed since then. I apologize. It was just—” “You don’t understand Lioz. There is no apologizing for a mistake of this magnitude. We set up our attack forces based on your information, and you fucked it all up! This is the last mistake you’ll ever make,” I growled. Lioz staggered backwards. “But sir, please.” “Seize him!” Two of my strongest soldiers entered the room, and they grabbed him. “Let’s hope the ocean is in a good mood today, because I’m certainly not,” I said. Lioz struggled, but his captors wouldn’t budge. “Mizo! Mizo please! Give me a second chance! Mizo! Mizo!” I listened to his screams as they threw him overboard. It was music to my ears. “I take it Lioz made a miscalculation,” Ozone said from behind. “Ah, greetings Ozone. I didn’t notice you walk in. Yes, Lioz made a gross error on the amount of assistance the Avatar could accrue. We’re going to need a Plan B, and quickly. Otherwise, everything we’ve worked for is lost,” I replied. Ozone stroked his chin. “If I may suggest sir, I say we attack from the air once we arrive. That’s probably the area they’ll cover the least. Rebel groups rarely get access to anti-aircraft weaponry.” I grinned. “Very well then Ozone, I trust your judgment. At this rate, we should arrive at D.C. in 3 days. We’ll have to play our cards very carefully. This time, they know we’re coming.” Next time on 13th Redux... Category:Chapters